masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Headquotes
So with Mass Effect 3 rapidly approaching, and this issue having been debated over in the past going back and forth, we really need to have some guidelines over who we use headquotes in articles. Currently we have no rules of any kind regarding them and I do believe that it is something that needs to be put down. To this end, I've written something up, Headquote Policy Proposal, and am now seeking input about it. With Mass Effect 3 coming up quickly, this could become a potential problem if we don't have some rules about it. So feel free to comment, tear apart, or crush my hopes and dreams as you see fit. :P Seriously though, any suggestions are welcome. Lancer1289 20:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Voting '''VOTING HAS CLOSED. PROPOSAL PASSES 6-0-1 For #As author and proposer. And as someone who finally wants this set in stone. Lancer1289 21:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) #Support. Bluegear93 22:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) # -- Commdor (Talk) 22:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) #User:JediSpectre117 22:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) #Looks good to me. SpartHawg948 00:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) #The Illusive Man 00:24, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against # I'm unclear on the need for such a policy -- Dammej (talk) 21:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Comments I like it. It's straightforward and makes sense. But how do we define major storyline NPC? Is Bailey major because of his roles for Shepard, Garrus and Thane in ME2 or because of his role in the short comic?--Xaero Dumort 21:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) It straightforward and clear, just the way I like. Bluegear93 21:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this proposal. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Second that. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Third it. User:JediSpectre117 23:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I would define Major Storyline NPC as a few things, but need only meet one of these things: :::*Someone you interact with more than twice for missions or assignments (Bailey) :::*Someone who may not be directly involved with the story, but someone Shepard can interact with on a regular basis (Hackett) :::*A major figure in the ME universe that is interacted with often (Anderson, Udina) :::*An enemy that you don't fight, but serves to block story progress (Illusive Man) :::And that's about what I got. Lancer1289 22:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I just added one thing to the proposal, all current quotes will be grandfathered in. This may have been obvious, but I felt it needed to be said. Although, this brought up something else I considered, and I wanted to see what the community thought. Currently I know a few ME2 squadmate characters have quotes for their loyalty missions, like Mordin's "Loyalty" section, and I was wondering if we should permit loyalty missions to have their own headquotes given their impact on the characters and the storyline? I'm currently slightly in favor, but I figured this is one the community should vote on first. Lancer1289 22:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::(Edit conflict) I could support that, but we might also want to consider allowing quotes in other mission pages (I exclude assignments since not all of them have dialogue sequences from which to draw quotes). I feel like allowing only loyalty missions to have quotes for no better reason than they're loyalty missions is arbitrary. It would be a simple matter to find appropriate quotes for other mission pages. If we can't do that, I'd prefer that loyalty mission pages not have quotes so mission pages are consistent. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually it was specific for the "Loyalty" sections of Character articles, every ME2 squadmate has one, like Mordin's Page. The quote there is "Have killed many, Shepard. Many methods. Gunfire, knives, drugs, tech attacks, once with farming equipment. But not with medicine." To say it simpler, this wasn't for the Mission Pages themselves, like Mordin: Old Blood, but for the section on the Character's page. Follow the link above. Lancer1289 22:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Comment stricken. Yeah, I realized I may have misread you when I went to look at mission pages to see what quotes were there. I support headquotes for loyalty mission sections in character articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I actually did some checking around and the only other article that has it is the Bring Down the Sky article. When I edited the article when we did the DLC overhaul project, I left it as I felt it was appropriate, and not to mention I liked it but it could be moved to Simon's article if necessary. Obviously this would be grandfathered in as well. :::::Aside from that, anyone else support adding "Loyalty" subjections to the list of sections allowed to have quotes? The real reason I am leaning in favor is because Mordin’s quote is one of my absolute favorite quotes from the series so far. Lancer1289 23:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::One of my concerns was the repeated attempts to insert the "priiiiize" meme for Jacob on his page but this proposed policy states that no comical lines should be used and instead should aim to be meaningful and encompass the character, which is great. I support this proposal. The Illusive Man 22:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah that is one of the reasons I wrote it the way I did. That is comical, but displays nothing about the relationship, or is meaningful for that matter. Funny? Yes? Meaningful? I don't think so. Lancer1289 23:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Any further comments about the proposal, and/or addition of the "Loyalty" Section Headquote? If I hear nothing more, I plan to amend the proposal to include the "Loyalty" headquote, and bring it to a vote on Thursday. Lancer1289 21:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Frankly I'd be perfectly happy if every character got a head quote. But if no one else agrees I'm fine with this proposal.JakePT 07:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I have now taken the liberty of opening voting on the proposal. If passed, it will move over to the Policy Forum for final approval and adoption. As stated above, since no one had any objections, I added the "Loyalty" section as an approved section for a headquote. Lancer1289 21:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Need? I realize I haven't been around in quite some time to get any context/motivation behind this proposal, but... are head quotes such a contentious issue that there needs to be an official policy behind their use? I'd prefer the status quo: head quote locations and content are simply decided by contributors. It seems to have worked well enough in the past, no? -- Dammej (talk) 21:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Except that we've had quotes change at random, and people banned for edit warring over them. We've had random headquotes, and the persist "priiize" quote which doesn't do anything to describe the relationship. Every time the issue comes up, there's been a debate over them and what happens. We've had people putting headquotes in random places and in random articles. Minor characters that only appear once or twice were getting quotes, where they have a very limited dialogue to choose from initially, I just undid one. We've had enemies that pop up ''once getting quotes, when they are literally just bullet sponges. People have even removed quotes from sections where they would now be permitted. :The bottom line is there has been no sense of organization, no set structure, and really only a loose set of rules governing these things. Therefore, something needs to be set in stone. This is a case where the status quo isn't even close to being enough as it is haphazard, doesn’t have one set standard, is all subject to interpretation, and a host of other factors. Actually now that I really think about it, there isn’t a status quo, it’s just random quotes in articles with no set anything. With this, we can point to it any finally be able to give a set reason why a quote was removed, reverted, or changed. Lancer1289 21:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Implementation With the passage of the wording proposal, a new forum page has been opened Forum:Headquote Policy for official adoption. I kind of already set precedent with the leaked information proposal. Lancer1289 00:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC)